In general, composite insurers may control actuarial profit before reinsurance via three performance metrics: premium volume, operating and sales costs and loss costs. Under the presumption of equal resource utilization, the reduction of the loss costs has the greatest influence on the insurance success. For some composite insurers, the loss costs, which can amount to more than 70%, comprise the largest block on the expenses side. However, most insurers find it difficult to estimate the impact of an optimized claim management on the loss costs and thus on the insurance success.